


[podfic] Doll Day Afternoon

by musesfool, reena_jenkins



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Crossover, Ensemble Cast, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Post-Avengers, Post-Despicable Me 2, SPARKLE PRINCESS BUCKY, Shrinking, and so is agnes, coulson is a steve/bucky shipper, featuring sparkle princess bucky, hulk likes cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Avengers get turned into dolls, excuse me, action figures. Hijinks ensue."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Doll Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doll Day Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912506) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  post-Avengers, post-Despicable Me 2, Fluff and Crack, Crossover, Shrinking, Action Figures, Coulson Is A Steve/Bucky Shipper, And So Is Agnes, Featuring Sparkle Princess Bucky, Pining, First Kiss, Hijinks And Shenanigans, Hulk Likes Cuddles, Ensemble Cast  


**Length:**  00:22:43  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DesMe_AVG\)%20_Doll%20Day%20Afternoon_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
